Re:member
Re:member, performed by Flow, is the eighth opening for Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episode 179. It was then replaced by "Swaying" in episode 203 of the original Japanese version and episode 204 in the English dub version. Lyrics Rōmaji Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo Ikinuku tabi ni bokura Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo (Just looks like a survival game) Nagareteku jikan no naka ni Okizari ni shita omoi wo Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de Rōmaji (Full Version) Toki no nai souzai uncha wo Koko ni iru to… Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo Ikiru futabi ni bokura Kieta to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo (Just looks like a survival game) Nagareteku jikan no naka ni Okizari ni shita omoi wo Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku hoshi de Deaeta bokuga hitori ja nai Sara kazazu kanjou wo Kono omoi wo Namida de mune wo kaeteyuku Yami ni uchiawasu koro wo Kitto eru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de Kawara nai taisetsu na mono wo Mitsuke dasou toshite samayotte ita Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori Sara kazazu kanjou wo Kono omoi wo Namida de mune wo kaeteyuku Yami ni uchiawasu koro wo Kitto eru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de (You gotta remember…) Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo-o-o-u Kaki narase sonzai wo Koko ni iru to-o.. Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni Kanji (Full Version) 掻き鳴らせ存在を　ここにいると… 新たな旅が今始まる 変わり行く季節の中を　生き抜く度に僕ら 知恵と強さを手に入れたけど （Just looks like a survival game） 流れてく時間の中に　置き去りにした思いを 忘れた事すら忘れていた 崩れかけた時　孤独を知って　出会えた僕ら一人じゃない 曝け出せ感情を　万丈の思いを 涙目が運命を変えて行く 闇に打ち鳴らせ鼓動を　きっと会えるよ 同じ痛みの旗の下で 移り行く記憶の中で　変わらない大切な物を 見つけ出そうとして彷徨っていた 忘却の果てで　出会えたのは　僅かでも確かな温もり 繰り返し 曝け出せ感情を　万丈の思いを 涙目が運命を変えて行く 闇に打ち鳴らせ鼓動を　きっと会えるよ 掻き鳴らせ存在を　ここにいると… 響けあの暁の空に English (Full Version) Strum the tune of your existence And sing that you're here A new journey is beginning now Each of the ever-changing seasons We live through Gives us wisdom and strength (Just looks like a survival game) But when it comes to the love we left behind In the flow of time We've even forgotten how to forget about it When I began to crumble I learned what loneliness was And then we met, we're not alone Lay your feelings bare Along with the huge love you feel The tears you cry will change your destiny Let your heartbeat echo through the dark We're sure to meet At the flag of that same pain I wandered, trying to find Something precious that wouldn't change Amid my ever-changing memories Meeting you at the edge of oblivion Gave me a small but sure warmth Lay your feelings bare Along with the huge love you feel The tears you cry will change your destiny Let your heartbeat echo through the dark We're sure to meet At the flag of that same pain (You gotta remember…) Lay your feelings bare Along with the huge love you feel The tears you cry will change your destiny Let your heartbeat echo through the dark We're sure to meet Strum the tune of your existence And sing that you're here Let it ring out into the red moonlit sky Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Akamaru * Kiba Inuzuka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Itachi Uchiha * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Might Guy * Iruka Umino * Tsunade * Shizune * Tonton * Jiraiya * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Moegi * Udon Trivia * This is the second opening made by Flow. The first being "GO!!!". * This was the first opening without showing Sasuke Uchiha. * This opening showcases Naruto using the Rainbow Rasengan he used in the first movie. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Openings es:Re:member